Scroll of the Kyuubi no Kitsune
by Legendary Goddess
Summary: [for the 1000 theme challenge] [COMPLETE] A set of 13 drabbles in which Sasuke and Naruto love each other. Most of the stuff is random and others are crackness. YAOI, don’t read if you don’t like.
1. A Little More Than Friends

**Title: **Scroll of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

**Authoress:** Legendary Goddess

**Genre: **Romance/Fluff

**Rating:** T

**Manga:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke

**Summery:** A set of 13 drabbles in which Sasuke and Naruto love each other. Most of the stuff is random and others are crackness. YAOI, don't read if you don't like.

**Word Count: **274

**Theme:** A little more than friends

Me: Well, not much to say, goddess is taking a well-deserved break, and won't be back till chapter six. Please enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was thinking about his little bundle of sunshine, his best friend, Naruto. He hated how he clung to Sakura. He really did love Naruto with every fiber of his being. The problem was he didn't know if Naruto felt the same way.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! Wait up!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement.

"Oi, you wanna spar with me?"

"Sure."

As they left to spar, Sasuke thought of the best way to bring up the topic of Naruto's sexuality.

"Oi, Teme! Are you gay?"

'That was weird.' Sasuke thought. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

Sasuke wondered if he should be honest or go for a lie. He decided the former was better. "Yes, I am."

"Really?"

"Uchihas don't lie."

"I am too."

The answer shocked him. Never had he thought Naruto was gay. After all he followed Sakura around always declaring his love for her.

"But you cling to Sakura and claim to love her." He told the little blonde exactly what his mind was thinking.

"That's just an act."

"Why would you need to act?"

"Well, when people already hate you, you don't want to give them another reason to hate you, and being gay is exactly something people would hate you for."

"Oh, well then who do you like?"

Naruto started blushing and he turned his whiskered face away from the inquisitive black eyes. "You." He responded softly.

A smile crept up onto Sasuke's normally passive face. "Well, I like you."

Naruto whipped his head around, his bright blue eyes sparkling. "You want to be more than just friends?"

Sasuke nodded with a happy smile as they started to spar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Please review, it makes me happy and keeps me motivated. Buh Bye!


	2. AntiSocial

**Word Count: **275

**Theme:** Anti-social

Me: Well, I'll probably have most of this story up today since I have nothing better to do. But I do like writing these, my fingers have been needing to type for hours, and drabbles are just the thing. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had holed himself up in his mansion like he always did. He hated mingling with girls, he despised them, but he also hated guys, especially the little blonde that was his friend. Sasuke loved the little blonde, but thought that Naruto only loved Sakura, and that he wouldn't even consider going out with another guy, which made him hate the poor unknowing boy.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled as he burst into his room to find the thoroughly surprised Sasuke. "You really need to get out more, you're so anti-social."

"So you broke into my house, to tell me to get out more."

"Yes! That and give you this." Naruto pecked him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked a blushing Sasuke.

"Sakura said that if I gave you a kiss she would go out with me." A very happy Naruto explained with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke was broken hearted. "Go."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just go." Sasuke tried to order without his voice cracking. His eyes were hidden by his bangs.

"You don't really think I love Sakura do you?"

"What?" Sasuke asked as his head snapped up.

"See, if you weren't so anti-social then you would have known that I announced to the entire town of Konoha last week that I was gay."

"Really?" Sasuke asked with amusement.

"Yep! I love you!"

"And did you ever think that I wouldn't love you."

"Oh." Naruto said hurt lining his voice.

"I was kidding. I love you too, Naruto." And Sasuke pulled him into his lap and they cuddled.

"I really have to work on getting you out into town more often."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Please review! I really like how this came out. Buh Bye!


	3. Blue

**Word Count: **232

**Theme: **Blue

Me: Wow, I'm on a roll. Here is chapter three, not as good as the others, but I'm still proud of it. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was looking in his mirror admiring the only thing that he though was beautiful, his bright blue eyes. He wanted to know what Sasuke found so beautiful. All Sasuke had said to him was that he was beautiful. As soon as he was done contemplating what was on Sasuke's mind, he decided that it was best just to go and ask him.

"Hey, Sasuke, what about me is beautiful?"

"Well," Sasuke said as he sat down and pulled his little blonde boyfriend into his lap, "I think you have the most beautiful blonde hair, and your whisker marks are so cute, and your bright blue eyes are simply gorgeous."

"Really? You really like my hair and whisker marks?"

"Yes, what? Did you think your only good quality were your bright blue eyes?"

"Yes." Naruto muttered as he looked at the floor ashamedly.

"Don't be silly, any guy would die to be with you, but they'd have to get through me first." Sasuke said as he hugged Naruto tighter.

"Yeah, and so would the girls would die over me too." Naruto said blue eyes sparkling even brighter.

"Yeah, but girls are stupid, you're too good for them." Sasuke pouted.

"You're acting like a child." Naruto laughed as Sasuke pouted more. "But I love you anyways." He said as he kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose. Sasuke just smiled and nuzzled Naruto's neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, tell me what you think in a review! Buh Bye!


	4. Best Word Ever

**Word Count:** 327

**Theme:** Best word ever

Me: blah, Sasuke ends up acting childish again. Oh well, childish Sasuke makes for a cute Sasuke. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiraku's was, in Naruto's opinion, the best place in the world. He would spend hours there just eating ramen. But not today, today his boyfriend Sasuke told him that they were not going to eat ramen.

"But why not?" Naruto sniffed at the loss of going to Ichiraku's.

"Because there are other good foods out there that are better for you than ramen." Sasuke was trying to explain but his lecture was falling on deaf ears.

"Sasuke please you don't have to go just let me go."

"Naruto," He sighed, "I'm not moving from in front of this door until you promise that you won't go to Ichiraku's."

"Fine, I promise that I won't go to Ichiraku's."

"Ok that's better." Sasuke said as he moved from the front door. But as soon as he moved Naruto was gone. Less than ten minuets later he returned with two brown grocery bags.

"I'm back!"

"What did you get?"

"This!" Naruto said as he dumped the contents out on the table. Sasuke's eyes bulged, never in his life had he seen so many containers of ramen.

"B-but…" Sasuke spluttered.

"You said that I couldn't go to Ichiraku's, you never said that I couldn't go and get ramen."

Sasuke just stood there and gaped unable to say anything. He just stared at the obscenely enormous mound of ramen containers.

"I love ramen."

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for it?" Sasuke asked in all seriousness.

"Yes, I wouldn't dump you. Even if it meant that I could be hokage."

Sasuke smiled, never before had he felt so happy to just be alive.

"I love you Sasuke. Much more than I love ramen."

"The best word ever."

"Huh?"

"Ramen."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Ramen is the best word ever."

Naruto smiled, "And why is that?"

"Because it makes you say that you love me." Sasuke said.

"You're acting childish Sasuke."

"I don't care." He said as he snuggled into Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Heh heh, I laugh at my silliness. What did you guys think? I know you're reading this, so can you do me a favor and leave me a review, pretty please? Buh Bye!


	5. Agony of Defeat

**Word Count: **342

**Theme:** Agony of defeat

Me: Yay! Chapter four! Just incase it isn't obvious I HATE Sakura! I mean yeah she can be cool, but when it comes to Sasuke, nothing makes me cringe, and cry like she does. But I do like Shippuden Sakura she's cool. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura saw Sasuke walking down the street chatting away with Naruto. When did Sasuke ever _chat_ all he ever did was grunt. She had decided that it was now time to ask him out and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She ran up and started walking next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke can I ask you a question?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped. Neither of them had noticed her presence.

"Sure." He said flatly, obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"Will you go on a date with me?" She asked quickly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm seeing someone."

"Who is she?"

"Naruto."

"WHAT! You're dating Naruto! No way! I don't believe it!"

"It's true! We are!" Naruto tried to convince her.

"Prove it!"

Sasuke turned and gently grabbed Naruto in a chaste kiss. "There do you believe it now?"

"NO! I don't!" She yelled as she stormed off. Since she really didn't believe the obvious, she followed the two boys around making sure they never noticed her, which they didn't. After a very long week she gave up and went home. She threw her self on her bed and cried her eyes out. As the tears streamed down her face she realized that Naruto, _Naruto_, defeated her for crying out loud. This discovery only made her cry harder, but what really tore her to pieces was that she knew that Sasuke and Naruto would be together forever and they would be happy and there was nothing that she could do about it.

But not long after she had started crying did her phone ring.

"Hello?"

'It's me Naruto, and Sasuke is here too.'

"What do you two want? Do you want to make my life more miserable?"

'Never Sakura-chan! We wanted to say sorry for hurting your feelings. We hope you can forgive us. Can we all be friends?'

Sakura thought about this for a bit and then decided that it was the only way she cold hang out with Sasuke. Even if she would never be able to date him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, REVIEW! I really need the motivation. But anyways, I really like how this one came out, kind of depressing. Buh Bye!


	6. Adoration

**Word Count: **240

**Theme:** Adoration

Me: before you say that this has nothing to do with the theme, here is the definition, adoration: profound (deep) love, so there. Oh, and this is the last chapter that I will post today. I will post the rest tomorrow. Well, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto were cuddling. They were on a sofa in Sasuke's mansion in front of his TV watching some strange show that he had never even heard of but apparently Naruto loved. It was called Dragon Ball Z. Not that Sasuke cared; he just thought it was funny how Naruto was so easily amused.

"That one is hot." Naruto said pointing at the screen. "If I was able to meet him I would totally date him." Sasuke frowned. "I wonder if he's a good kisser." Sasuke became very angry at the thought of Naruto being with some one other that him.

"But you're mine not his!" Sasuke hissed.

"You don't own me Sasuke."

"You wouldn't leave me for him though, right?" Sasuke asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, I would never do that. I was just kidding anyway. I love it when you're possessive."

"Really? I thought you hated it when I was possessive."

"No I would never hate you. I love you so much."

"You know what I would do if you left me for that guy?"

"What?"

"I would sit on my bed at cry because I loved you so much and I didn't have you."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears, "You really love me a lot, and you're so sensitive. I love that about you."

They snuggled and watched the show; Sasuke smiled knowing that Naruto loved him just as much as he loved Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Awww that was so cute. Please review. Buh Bye!


	7. Abandonded

**Word Count: **806

**Theme:** Abandoned

Me: Well, this one came out very interesting, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to post, but I had to get ready for some surgery that I was getting today, It went good, but I couldn't leave the house which I have been itching to do all day, so I thought why not give the readers the next six drabbles?

Goddess (Inner Me): You ask why not? It's because you felt guilty, that's why.

Me: Oh, shut up! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had lived his life without anyone to stand beside him. No one had cared if he lived or died, in fact most of them acted like they wanted him to die. He didn't really want to be Hokage, the job was too serious and too hard for him the way he was now, but he had decided that if he wanted to be noticed that he would have to.

He hated being alone, it made him feel invisible, so on the afternoon of his sixteenth birthday he took a walk around Konoha Park. Where he ran in to Ino, he really liked Ino, he had given up on Sakura, she was too persistent when it came to getting into Sasuke's pants, but Ino had given up on Sasuke, mainly because he was always such a cold bastard.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto shouted and waved.

"Hey Naruto, happy birthday!" She gave him a dazzling smile that melted his heart. He didn't think anyone had ever cared about his birthday, much less took the time to find out when it was.

"Thanks!" Naruto blushed.

"As a birthday present, I'll treat you to Raman! Though I hope you don't mind my boyfriend joining us. You know Shikamaru, so you'll get along great!" Naruto felt abandoned once again, even though she didn't mean to, Ino had left him all alone.

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass, I don't feel very good, and I thought that the fresh air would help, but it's not, so I'm going back home to rest."

"Ok, I hope you feel better, I'll treat you to Raman when you do."

"Ok!" Naruto gave her a soft smile as he turned around and ran off. He didn't know where he was headed, but he found refuge in a dark alleyway. He sat done in a corner and started to cry silent tears. After about five minuets a gentle hand rested itself on his shoulder. He looked up to see the pink-haired girl he once worshiped.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked. Worry pooled in her bright eyes.

"Promise you won't tell Ino?" She nodded. "Well, I kind of had a crush on her, and was going to ask her out, but when she offered to take me to Raman as a birthday present, I found out that her and Shikamaru are dating. And I can't ask her to dump him, so I'm sitting here wallowing in self-loathing."

"Hey, wait right here, I have errands to run, but afterwards how about I treat you to some Raman?"

"But I thought you only loved Sasuke."

"I used to, but you're way better than him, he doesn't like me, and I've decided to follow Ino and move on."

Naruto smiled, now he finally had a shot at his pink-haired goddess. He nodded. "I'll wait right here, for a while, until my face isn't red, but then I'm heading back to my apartment, so you can meet me there." Sakura nodded, gave him a peck on the check and ran off to do her errands. While Naruto sat dazed by her sudden action, another hand was placed on his shoulder this one however was pale.

"What are you doing here dobe?"

"Waiting for Sakura, we're going on a date later."

"Really, because I just saw her kissing Rock Lee."

Then Naruto realized what she was doing, she was using others feelings to make Sasuke jealous. Naruto decided he didn't care if the teme saw, and he broke down crying.

"W-why are you crying? I thought you gave up on Sakura."

"Because, no one cares about me, they only use me." He said shakily.

"Well, I care about you." Sasuke said as a light pink blush crept up onto his cheeks. Naruto looked like he had seen a ghost.

"W-what?"

"I like you." Sasuke's blush deepened to a nice shade of magenta.

"Now you're changing the words." Naruto mock scolded.

Sasuke leaned forward his hot breath on Naruto's lips, "How about we get back at Sakura?" he whispered as he sensed Sakura's charka signature approaching.

"H-how?"

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's in a small kiss that just as Sakura turned into the alleyway, became more intimate as their tongues battled each other. As soon as she saw this she screamed and ran home tears flying behind her. As the two boys broke apart, Naruto asked, "Did you mean that kiss, or was it just to get your fan girls off your back?"

"You tell me?" Sasuke said a he started kissing him again. And for once in his life Naruto didn't feel like he had been abandoned.

"Fine but I'm parading you around as the Uke, after all it is my birthday." Naruto said smugly.

"Only if I can be Seme tomorrow." Sasuke smirked.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled as they resumed there kissing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wheeeeeeeee! I'm doped up on painkillers now, so if the next five seem wonky that's why.

Goddess: Please do her a favor and review, it will make her try harder to please you, it also boosts her ego.

Me: Yes please! Buh Bye!


	8. Absolute

**Word Count: **382

**Theme:** Absolute

Me: He he he! So goofy, you might be able to tell that I'm on painkiller. I wrote like it…

Goddess: No duh! This is like the weirdest thing I have ever see you write!

Me: YAY! I was aiming for weird…Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had only two things he hated, his brother Itachi and one other thing. But this other thing was so absolutely horrible that he didn't want to think of it. He cringed at the site of it and there was nothing that he could do to get rid of it. And these absolutely horrible things that could not be destroyed were his fan girls. Sure, he had announced that he was currently dating Uzumaki Naruto to the entire Konoha leaving them both beet-red in the face, but that only made things worse. The fan girls who had wanted to be in his pants so bad they practically killed each other over him, converted in to fan girls completely supporting the couple. And they beat the shit out of anyone who tried to break them up. Sakura and Ino were the presidents of this unofficial gang. So that is why Naruto decided to get rid of the 'absolutely horrible fan girls'. His idea was so devious that when he told Sasuke what he had done it made him laugh and cry at the same time.

"Well, I told them that your brother, who is an evil incest loving man, is trying to break us up so that he can have you." That remark made Sasuke cringe because it actually seemed possible. "So I told them that if he wasn't killed with his 'posse' then he was going to kill me and take you all to himself. Well, the girls wouldn't stand for that, so the rallied their troops and ran to where they though he was so that they could kill him." Naruto smiled at his own genius, not only had he managed to get rid of the girls, but he also made sure that Sasuke wouldn't have to go kill Itachi. The girls would surely do that for them being the vicious little monsters that they were.

"You know Naruto, that has got to be the smartest thing that you have ever done." Sasuke said as he gave his lover an affectionate kiss. And somewhere in the world the Akatsuki were being tortured by the angriest girls they had ever seen.

On the way there however, they had manage to kill that awful child molester Orochimaru and his gang, for 'hurting' Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: La de da de da!

Goddess: As you can see, she is a little incapacitated right now. If you don't know what that means, then look it up. So please tell her what you think, I'm sure that she would really like to know.

Me: Buh Bye!


	9. Alone in the Rain

**Word Count: **380

**Theme:** Alone in the rain

Me: Wahhhhhhhhh! I was writing this last night, but just before I finished I fell asleep. Oh, and Sasuke is a bit OOC.

Goddess: At least it's up now.

Me: -sniff- Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was standing outside, rain pelting his tearstained face. Anyone who would have seen him would have been shocked. Uchiha's DON'T cry. But then again, he wasn't crying for just any reason, this one was big. Everyone in Konoha knew the Naruto was Bi, what was the big deal, he had dated Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba, and now he had just started dating Sakura, the girl of his dreams. But just before he asked her out, Sasuke had confessed his feelings to him. He had told him straight out that he was in love. But he had been rejected.

'Sorry Sasuke, but I don't like you like that; I don't think I ever will.' Were his exact words and they also happened to be the words that were ringing through Sasuke head right before he collapsed in the rain.

Naruto was heading over to Sasuke's house to set things straight, he wasn't really dating Sakura; he wanted to know it the teme had been joking or if he had been serious. As he got closer he saw the form of Sasuke crumpled in the rain. He ran over a felt for a pulse, he found one, so he lifted the boy in his arms and carried him inside to his room. He rooted around for some towels and stripped off Sasuke's soaking wet clothes. He dried him off blushing as he reached lower areas. And then he placed him in the bed. Sasuke didn't have a fever, which was a good sign, so Naruto left and made soup. When he got upstairs he saw Sasuke was up.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Naruto said with a sigh of relief. He bent over and gave Sasuke a kiss. "I love you." He said and Sasuke blushed.

"But you said that you would never love me." Sasuke retorted, a frown on his face. "Besides, you're dating Sakura."

"You believed me? I would never be able to date her, she want to get in your pants, not mine." Naruto mocked. "We went out to lunch, as friends."

"Do you think we could try?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"As long as you don't act like that, Hinata's personality doesn't work for you." Naruto smiled.

"Humph!" Sasuke snorted indignantly as Naruto gave him the soup.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Please review, I really like reviews.

Goddess: Review whore…

Me: -sniff- re-really?

Goddess: Great now the medicine has gone to your head.

Me: Buh Bye! –sniff-


	10. Allergic to Stupid

**Word Count: **237

**Theme:** Allergic to Stupid

Me: Here, I be tired, I'm going to go take a nap.

Goddess: Me too.

Me: Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of _those_ days again. Sasuke hated _those_ days, where it's too hot to train. Today was a day like that, except it was so hot that all you could do was stay inside and pray that you didn't die of heat stroke. Sasuke hated these days with a passion, the heat made him sick, and the pollen count was so high that even people, like him, who didn't have allergies, got the snuffles. There was only one thing that could make this day worse.

"Hi Sasuke-koi!" And that was his over-active, blonde boyfriend.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, but try as he might, he couldn't contain the sneeze that was itching to come out. "ACHOO!" He sneezed. Naruto just smiled. "How come you aren't sick?"

"I never get sick." Naruto stated smugly.

"It must be because you drink expired milk on a regular basis." Sasuke said snidely, he was in no mood to deal with this. "ACHOO!"

"Why are you sick? I thought Uchiha's don't get sick." Naruto asked. Sasuke was surprised at the sudden mood swing; just a second ago he was brooding over Sasuke's milk comment, but some how, it made him feel better.

"I'm allergic to stupid people, and one just happens to be in front of me." Sasuke joked.

"ARGH! Fine! I was only trying to be nice!" Naruto huffed.

"It was a joke!" Sasuke laughed as he hugged his ruffled boyfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well?

Goddess: What did you think? Please review!

Me: Buh Bye!


	11. And the Jackass of the Year Award is

**Word Count: **212

**Theme:** And the jackass of the year award goes to…

Me: Ah, me and my silliness. It feels so good to write like this again, lately I've been so concerned with writing well, that I've lost touch with my inner me.

Goddess: But I'm your inner self.

Me: No, I mean my crazy writing style. Oh and be warned, Sasuke is radiating Uke in this drabble. Well, Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sasuke is such an ass some times…Wait, _some times_; it really is all the time. And why'd he get all pissed at me for this time? All I did was tell him I was going to Ichiraku's with Gaara and if he wanted to he could tag along. Then he threw kunai at me! I mean _god_ sometimes I forget that he's a guy; he acts like a PMSing girl most of the time.'

"Naruto, wait up I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw kunai at you."

"What do you want jackass?"

"For you to like me."

"Sasuke I do like you, but give me room to breath, you know I would never cheat on you, so let me hang out with my friends. Okay?"

"Ok…"

Naruto started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Now I know why I'm Seme and not you…" He continued laughing, "It's because you're such a girl!" Naruto broke down into hysterics.

"Now who is being a jackass?"

"Sorry koishii, but you had it coming."

"Hn." He replied stoically.

"And the jackass of the year is…Sasuke! Come on down and claim you award!"

"Really, let me give _you_ an award!" Naruto was _rewarded_ with more kunai thrown at him.

"It was a joke! CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: It feels so good to write like that. Well only two more to go, I'll post between episodes of Case Closed A.K.A Detective Conan.

Goddess: Please review!

Me: Buh Bye!


	12. Black Hole Sun

**Word Count: **685

**Theme:** Black Hole Sun

Me: Yes I cut out a lot of the song, but I thought it fit them just beautifuly. Also they started dating when they were eight. This is AU, and Sasuke seems a bit OOC to me.

Goddess: I liked it.

Me: So did I. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had wanted to show Sasuke something that he had found online while doing a research project. He claimed that it was so important that he needed to come over right away. Being the boyfriend that he was, he left imeadiatly for Naruto's. What Naruto had to show him was a song he had found. One he claimed told the tale of the time they had spent together.

In my eyes 

_Indisposed_

_In disguise_

As no one knows 

When they had first met at school Sasuke had completely ignored the class clown Naruto. He had to act like some one he wasn't, he had to be hiden so that _that_ _person_ couldn't find him.

_Hides the face  
Lies the snake  
The sun  
In my disgrace  
Boiling heat  
Summer stench  
neath the black  
The sky looks dead  
Call my name  
Through the cream  
And Ill hear you  
Scream again  
_

But try as he did, as soon as he and Naruto had become close friends _that person_ showed up. Orochimaru, the person who haunted Sasuke every waking minute, had come to claim what was 'his'. Sasuke remembered his rage towards the man who called his name with lust after hurting Naruto. He smelled like alcohol and when Naruto crumpled in a heep on the floor Sasuke felt like every thing had died. He had made Orochimaru scream, and he would do it again if _that snake_ ever laid a hand on Naruto again.

_  
Black hole sun  
Wont you come  
And wash away the rain  
Black hole sun  
Wont you come  
Wont you come  
_

That same afternoon he sat in the hospital next to his unconsious friend. The sky was sunny but he wished it would rain. He wished that the world would acknowledge that his best friend had almost died.

_  
Stuttering  
Cold and damp  
Steal the warm wind  
Tired friend  
Times are gone  
For honest men  
And sometimes  
Far too long  
For snakes  
_

Naruto had just gotten out of the hospital and as they were walking back to his house the rain started. As they ran they got soaked to the bone and when they got inside they were cold and wet and shivering, so the pulled on dry clothes, wrapped up in blankets and cuddled together thinking about all the time they had spent together and how it was almost taken away from them. Sasuke decided it was now or never and so he confessed to his tired friend that he loved him. Naruto just smiled and snuggled closer saying something about Orochimaru's death.

_In my shoes  
A walking sleep  
And my youth  
I pray to keep  
Heaven send  
Hell away  
No one sings  
Like you  
Anymore  
_

After seven years of dating they got into a big fight. Big enough to make Naruto cry and yell that he hated Sasuke. Sasuke wished for his childhood, so that he could go back to being Naruto's friend and then later his boyfriend but he knew that would never happen. So he prayed for someone to watch over his lover since no one would replace the hole in his heart. He was going to take his life

_  
Hang my head  
Drown my fear  
Till you all just  
Disappear_

When he had woken up he was in a hospital with bandages on his wrists. There was a weight on his legs and when he looked down he saw Naruto, his face red and blotchy from crying, lying on him. He was then glad that he was not dead because he knew that Naruto really loved him no matter what he said. But then he hung his head because he had made Naruto cry. The thought of the blonde boy crying made him cry as well and he wanted to die all over again.

That was a year ago. Now they were sixteen and still happily together. Their time together was long but never once had he regretted meeting Naruto, and if he could go back in time to fix his mistakes, he wouldn't change a thing because Naruto was worth going through all the pain that he had gone through.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Please tell me what you think, only one more!

Goddess: It was kinda depressing.

Me: yeah, well the song is depressing.

Goddess: whatever…

Me: Oh and if you go to youtube search for Sasunaru Black Hole Sun, it's where I got the idea for this theme. Well, Buh Bye!


	13. Amorous

**Word Count: **433

**Theme:** Amorous

Me: Well here is the last installment for my thirteen drabbles, and guess what! I'm going to turn this in to a full blown story…eventually. Just tell me if it should be rated T or M. And before you say this doesn't fit the theme here is a definition: **Strongly attracted or disposed to love, especially sexual love. Indicative of love or sexual desire: **_**an amorous glance.**_

Goddess: And don't hassle her. It will be a while before she can get around to it.

Me: Yep! Well, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a new kid in school. The teachers had told the students that his parents had died and that all the kids in his last school beat him up, so he was going to come here. Sasuke snorted; maybe the guy would be hot enough to take his bunch of fan girls. It's not like he wanted them anyway. If anyone paid attention to his actions instead of his looks they would most likely find out that he was more into guys then girls.

"Ok students, the new kid will be in our homeroom and will have most of the same classes as some of you. I let him introduce himself." The teacher told her students. "Come on in."

A tall boy walked through the door and Sasuke was instantly drooling. The boy was very tan and had the biggest, brightest, blue eyes he had ever seen but by far the most extraordinary thing about him were the whisker marks on his cheeks. "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a huge grin plastered on his face. Sasuke knew it was fake but the girls didn't and Sasuke realized that his fan club would dwindle down to nothing as Naruto went around the school.

"Class is there anything you would like to ask Naruto?" Most of the female's hands shot up. "Yes Sakura."

"Why did people pick on you?"

"SAKURA! I'm sorry Naruto."

"'s ok." he said indifferent to the question.

"Um, Ino why don't you ask your question?"

"Can you tell us you schedule? So that maybe we can help you find your classes."

"Sure!" Naruto said in his overly hyper voice. "First is health, then math, Spanish, history, lunch, science, English, and last is art."

Sasuke was dumbfounded, Naruto had the _exact_ same schedule as him but that also meant he had the same schedule as Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Temari. Temari and Shikamaru wouldn't be a problem since they were dating, Hinata might get a crush on him but she was way to shy to do anything about it. Gaara had a thing for Lee and vise versa but that left him, Ino, and Neji, and judging by the looks Ino and Neji were giving him now he wasn't the only one who wanted in the boy's pants.

"Naruto, you can sit in-between Ino and Sasuke, in front of Neji. Neji and Sasuke raise your hands." The boys obliged.

'Yes,' Sasuke thought, 'it will be very hard to get this boy's attention.' Sasuke gave him one last lust filled look before turning back to the teacher.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, would you like a story made out of this?

Goddess: This is meant to be a preview. Oh, and please review.

Me: and here are the thanks:

Thanks to the amazing reviewers:

**Fear Is Only In Our Minds**

**UlrichYumiCL**

**Tazeredfrog**

**Requisition**

Thanks so much to the people who put this on there alerts list:

**Requisition**

**Fluffy24**

**Ws1140**

And last but not least, thanks so, so much to the people who added this to their favorites:

**Fear Is Only In Our Minds**

**Yuki no Namida**

**Chrissypooky**

**Liferox**

**Obstanleycat**

**Ws1140**

Oh, and Requisition earned a one-shot.

Buh Bye! (Until the I make this a story)


End file.
